Some of the inventive concepts relate to inspecting a panel, and more particularly, to an apparatuses and/or methods of inspecting image quality of a panel including a curved surface.
In general, display panels, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, light-emitting diode (LED) panels, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panels, may have faulty pixels due to defective patterns or particles (e.g., impurities) in the display panels. Accordingly, various inspecting equipment are used to inspect whether the display panels are defective. A visual inspecting apparatus (e.g., Auto Visual Tester (AVT)) captures an image of a display panel by using a camera, inspects image quality by analyzing the captured image, and automatically classifies the inspected display panel. For example, the visual inspecting apparatus may analyze an image captured when a display panel is operating and determine that an area different from surrounding colors or patterns is a defective area. The defective area may be formed due to, for example, particles in the display panel or due to a defective circuit.